Life Under Pages
by In memory of wicked fire
Summary: These are a bunch of poems related to Teen Titans! Some are of love, some of sorrow, some of anger, and some are even based off of the episodes! Ch 1 iz up: My final chapter for now, with a very special V day couple! NO flames!
1. Sorrows Underneath

**Life Under Pages**

Rated PG/ K+

* * *

_A/N: Hey people! This is my first posting of any kind, so if you have any constructive criticisms, make sure they stay that way and that they DON'T turn into flames! If you don't like poetry or if you don't like the pairings I have, than why are you reading!_

_That being said… well, written, these are some poems I wrote and a couple of them are ones that I found in books, but all of which sort of sound like some of the characters of, obviously, Teen Titans. Once you read them, you may think that the characters would never say some of the things I wrote, but use your imaginations! Please enjoy! Oh, and I do NOT own Teen Titans, but when I'm the legal driving, voting, and drinking age, well, you never know!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Sorrows Underneath

_A Terra to Beast Boy poem_

* * *

I think of all my problems,

I think of all my pain.

I think of all my sorrows,

Until I go insane.

I think of all the smiles I've earned,

Which hide sorrows underneath.

No one seems to notice,

That I go through so much grief.

My tears seem to keep flowing,

Inside my tired eyes.

Each time I want to tell you,

My words come out as lies.

These days I'm feeling distant,

Far away and weak.

My sadness pulls me farther,

From the happiness I seek.

I've just begun to realize,

That my hopes and dreams are gone.

I'm walking down a dead end road,

Humming a tuneless song.

_But somehow, this doesn't feel right…_

Now I think of what I'm doing,

I know I should find a way,

To beat through my depression,

Will I be able to someday?

Someone might be there,

To help me make it through.

Maybe they will listen,

And tell me what to do.

I'm seeing through the darkness,

I'm starting to like you,

I think I'll try to make it,

So I can be there for you.

_That's the way it should be, right?_

* * *

**A/N: **_So, I hope you liked the first poem! Expect a 2nd one soon!_

_Oh, and _**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **_Reviews make me update sooner! _


	2. Living Without You

**Life Under Pages**

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey! I'm finally back with a new chapter/ poem! I kinda wanted more reviews, but hopefully this poem will get more peoples' attentions… hopefully. Anyways, this one's a random 'Beast Boy responding to Terra' poem. Enjoy! Oh, and my next poem will fulfill your angsty needs if ya have 'em! R&R!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans but I'll check on Ebay later; you never know!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Living Without You**

_A Beast Boy to Terra poem_

I keep looking in all the places,

Where you are supposed to be.

But I never seem to find you,

And you're all I long to see.

I just can't seem to understand,

What it was that changed your mind.

All this time I thought I knew,

When really, I was blind.

But know that I don't hate you,

And know I never will.

Because I cared about you then,

And I care about you still.

Even though you hurt me,

I can't seem to let you go.

But I can go on without you,

And I want to make sure you know.

It will take some time to mend,

The damage that you've done.

But broken hearts do heal,

That's where strength comes from.

For now, the tears may be falling,

And my thoughts will keep circling to you.

But soon, things will get better,

If you have hope, then they always do.

* * *

**A/N: **_Ok, 6 minutes later… wow, that was a lot shorter than I intended it to be. But never fear, expect a 3rd poem sooner and longer than last time (It's where the episode inspiration and angstness (?) sets in)!_

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **_Reviews make me update sooner! _

_By the way, I'd like to thank** Randomgirl14 **for my first ever review, and my other reviewers: **MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth and Nightchild16! **_


	3. Inside

**Life Under Pages**

* * *

**A/N: **_See? Didn't I say I'd update sooner? I don't lie to the reviewers! Speaking of which..._

**StarSoSweet**_- Thanx for the review. And if you've checked the reviews for your 'Kayla Shawle' story, know that I'm always open to suggestions of stories to check out... as long as it's along my choice of pairings!_

**MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth-**_It is like role reversal, isn't it? Wow, that's weird...oh well! Thanx for your reviews and reason of why 'Things Change' was the perfect 'ending' to T.T. It seems so... moralistic now that I think about it, but I would've at least wanted Terra to remember SOMETHING! At least Beast Boy! And I still don't get why she didn't want Beast Boy to call her 'Terra' (sigh) But I suppose that's a mystery for another day. Although I don't and refuse to believe that that was the last episode ever, I do, because of your wickedly unique P.O.V., think that it was the pefect ending to the 5th season. Anyways, to end a ridiculously long reply, thanx for the reviews._

**Randomgirl14- **_I'm glad you feel special! I'm also very glad that you liked my last short poem. Hope you, or anyone else, doesn't mind that I will be switching back and forth from romance to angst and anything else that's on the summary. You rock and thanx for the reviews!_

_Oh, and if someone by the name of _**Paul Cousins **_who's __reading and put this story on their favorites list, I'm flattered but REVIEW, don't just read! That goes for all of you who are reading this but can't seem to review! Please, do both!_

_With all of that said, here is an episode inspired, non-rhyming poem. Definitely more angsty than the last 2 chapters/poems but nothing over PG/ K+. So, enjoy and R+R!_

**Disclaimer: **_While Teen Titans isn't on Ebay yet, I'll check on Amazon. Until then, Teen Titans and the episode that this is based off of (just the inspiration) is not in my grasp... yet!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Inside **

_Inspired by 'The Beast Within'_

You may think that you are perfect.

Nice.

Good.

And nothing's wrong with you.

Well, you are wrong.

We're all messed up.

Something's wrong with all of us.

It's because of the beast.

The beast inside of you.

Inside all of us.

Raging anger.

Fury.

Held up for so long if you don't let it out.

Builds up to destruction

Of friends,

Of family,

Of everyone around you.

And will bring danger to them,

And to you.

And until you are off the Earth,

You will have one.

A beast, haunting you.

And you may think you don't have one,

But you're wrong.

Through tough times,

Relationships,

Physical pain,

Deaths.

It will build up.

And it will continue to build up,

Continue to lurk inside of you until you can't control it.

And it will be too late and will be too out of control for you,

Or anyone else, to handle.

It will painfully escape from you.

Somehow, someway,

The beast will find a way out.

Living in the foul, black depths of your now twisted, angstful self,

The anger will come out.

You may not feel it now,

But it's there, and it will always be there.

The dark corners of you mind,

The emptiest places of your heart,

The hurting in the pit of your stomach

Is where it lies.

No matter how you try to stop it,

It will always come back.

* * *

**A/N: **_See, this is like a 'food-for-thought-with-__attitude' poem. And yet, these poems are still too short for me!So, eat it up and once the 'for thought' part gets to the brain, make sure it tells you to review! Expect hopefully longer chapters in the future; but as for the present, expect a 4th one within the week! The theme: Who says that there are no poems on the actual show? Yeah, there are! Go figure!_

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **_Reviews make me update sooner! _


	4. X and Aftershock

**Life Under Pages**

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! My reason: School. Need I write more?_

_Actually, a major 1 FOOT DEEP snow storm (aka the 'Nor' Easter') is about to hit within the next 24 hours. So, if the power's not out tomorrow, I promise I'll update with a new poem. But in the meantime, it's been brought to my attention that it's not against the rules to respond to reviews. Why? I'm not sure, but that would explain why for most of the stories I review for don't respond back! But, none-the-less, thanx _**MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth, Randomgirl14, and StarSoSweet **_for the reviews! See? That's not a responce. I love loopholes._

_As for these next poems, they are originally on two episodes of Teen Titans, so I need to let everyone who reviews or not know that I DON'T OWN THESE POEMS! They are the property of whoever wrote them for the episodes. I'm NOT trying to take them and say "Oh, well, I wrote these. They're ALL mine!" I'm not trying to say that at all. All I'm saying is that I'm trying to prove that the Titans can and are kinda being poetic on he actual show. The titles are also the names of the episodes, but the first one has been edited by me. _

_So, to sum it up, enjoy and remember that I don't own either of these poems!

* * *

_

**Chapters 4: X and Aftershock**

_From and inspired by the episodes 'X' and 'Aftershock pt.2' _

Robin's P.O.V.

It's simple.

There is good and there is evil.

There are those who commit crimes and those who stop them.

The two sides are opposite,

As different as day and night.

And the line between them is clear…

Or at least, it's supposed to be.

I'm supposed to be one of the good guys,

To always do the right thing.

The line is supposed to be clear.

But for me, back then, it wasn't.

I almost lost my life, and my friends.

And I thought it was all in the past,

But now, someone else has crossed that line,

And it's my job to stop him.

There is good and there is evil,

But the line between them can be almost impossible to find.

Does one good deed make him a hero?

Am I to blame for all of it because of a single mistake?

In the end, all I really know is that the answers don't come easy.

It's supposed to be simple,

But it's not.

….. ….. ….._**1 down and 1to go!**_….. ….. …..

Terra's P.O.V

My name is Terra and I have done horrible things.

I have sworn to serve a dark master.

I have obeyed his every command

And committed crimes in his name.

I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend.

One by one, I have destroyed the Teen Titans.

And with no one left to stop me,

I have brought and entire city to its knees.

My name is Terra.

I have done horrible things.

And I have absolutely no regrets.

-

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

Her name was Terra.

She was gifted with tremendous power

And cursed with it as well.

She was a dangerous enemy and a good friend.

And she was one of the bravest people that I have ever met.

**TERRA**

**A TEEN TITAN**

**A TRUE FRIEND**

**

* * *

A/N:**_ See? I was right, wasn't I? I'm sorry, but I just had to add the Terra tribute thing in there, seemed like the perfect ending to me. _

_Tomorrow (hopefully), another chapter will be up, a Robin and Star one (finally!)!Oh, and because of a special request, i will be working on a Raven poem. I, honestly, do not like the BB and Raven pairing idea that most people have (if you haven't figured it out, I'm more of a BB and Terra girl myself), but this poem is sort of along the lines of Raven saying in peotry (non-rhyming) form how she feels about Beast Boy having feelings for Terra instead of her. It's kinda hard, but it's in progress, and I hope when it's done, everyone will like it, no matter what pairing you prefer. EXCEPT FOR RAVEN AND ROBIN! _

_Anyways, PLEEZE REVIEW! I have to get ready for the next Ice Age here! So peace out! _


	5. In Love

**Life Under Pages**

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, I guess I kinda lied about when I was going to post. But because of the snow, I got sick... and then I got worse. So, I've been in bed all this time 'til today. So, I finally have a Robin and Starfire poem up and I hope y'all enjoy it! _

_Before I write this next part, this is a QUESTION, NOT a REPLY! That said... if anyone can tell me how to and what a 'FF PM' is or how to do a 'Fanfiction review reply', I would appreciate it so much because I'm just a little clueless about both!_

_And now... --drumroll-- the next chapter!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans... blah blah blah... yadda yadda yadda.. that sort of stuff. I'll think of a more creative one next time. Nor do I own this poem. This and the next one (?) are controbutions of my friend. Unfortunately, I've never really been in love. Go figure._

* * *

**Chapter 5: In Love**_A Robin to Starfire poem_

This feeling overwhelms me,

A swelling of the heart.

I never truly thought I would be

This happy from the start.

You take me by the hands,

And lead me by the heart,

Over a beach of sand,

Through grasses that we part.

With you I let go,

Of intuition and sound mind.

My feelings I can't help but show

To a person who's so kind.

You kiss my lips so tender,

Embrace me through the night.

To you I have surrendered,

Myself, so hold me tight.

So strongly you hold my hand,

Whisper softly in my ear,

I really feel you understand,

Everything you hear.

I lose myself in you,

This close I've never been,

These feelings are so new to me,

To have a lover who is my friend.

* * *

**A/N:**_There you have it! And look I do realize that this is not the actual Robin/Starfire relationship thing,but imagine IF it were.Then the world would be a happier place, unless you don't like thatpairing.But if you don't, why are you reading this? I told you on the summary it'd be Robin and Star! ...Ok... _

_Anyways, pleeze review! Don't just sit there, review! Next chapter: Starfire to Robin! Yep, It's back 2 back! But after this one, it get a lil'more angsty. SO get ready! _


	6. You Are All Of This To Me

**Life Under Pages**

* * *

**A/N: **_And I'm back! --cheers and applause-- yeah, I wish. Oh, well. Anyways, Thanx to _**MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth, StarSoSweet, **_(Thank you both for answering my question in the last chapter, I'm less confused for another day!) _**NightChild16 **_(Takara Axford! ) and my newest reviewer... _**Silent Angels! **_You guys rock! You see, that's not a reply. 3 Cheers For Loopholes! But where is _**Randomgirl14** _at?_

_So let's get this story/ poem thingamabobber goin'!_

_DISCLAIMER: All the stars I wish upon must be broken because I STILL don't own Teen Titans, I'll find an astrologer later. And again I don't own this poem. It's another contribution of my NH friend to her boyfriend, which she is madly in love with while I'm still waiting. Oh, well. JUST READ AND ENJOY! _

* * *

**Chapter 6: You Are All Of This To Me** _A Starfire to Robin poem_

You're the thought that starts each morning,

The conclusion to each day.

You are in all that I do,

And everything that I say.

You're the smile on my face,

The twinkle in my eye.

The warmth inside my heart,

The fullness in my life.

You're the hand that's laced in mine,

And the coat upon my back.

You're my friend, my love,

And my shoulder to lean on.

You're my fun, mature, caring,

Thoughtful, bright, and honest guy.

The one who holds me tightly,

When I need to cry.

You're the dimple in my cheek,

The constant tingle in my soul.

The voice that makes my knees weak,

The happiness in my world.

You are all I've wanted,

You are all I need.

You are all I've dreamed of,

You are all of this to me.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Allllll righty then! Hoped you liked her poems! I think she has 1 more to send me but until then..._

_Next chapter is all about confusion and rage and angst and stuff. And who's P.O.V. will this be in? Take a guess: RAVEN! Wow, what a shocker, huh? But it's based off of the whole prophecy/ Raven's destiny saga so, I'm hoping you guys like it. _

_Review! They're like sugar... with words! R+R! Sayonara!_


	7. Has Returned

**Life Under Pages**

* * *

**A/N: **_I am so so so SO SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated lately! I won't make excuses, I'm just gonna say that I've been extremely busy! But I promise that you WILL get a new chapter/poem tomorrow! And thanks to my reviewers: _**NightChild16 **_(my long lost sister!), _**Randomgirl14 **_(Horray! You're back!), _**StarSoSweet **_(my friend thanks you for reviewing, as do I), and, of course, _**MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth **_(please, put your metal pipe away!)_

_So anyways, I think this may be the longest poem I've written (so far), and it has to do with Raven. It's about her thoughts on what's going on with her destiny and the prophecy, so, yeah, I'm going kinda backwards on the T.T. timeline, but just bear with me! It's wicked good. Well, in my opinion, becuase, well, I wrote it. But none-the-less, enjoy and review! _

_FULL OF ANGST POEM COMING IN 3... 2...1!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Has Returned**

_Inspired by '**Birthmark'**_

He's back.

I knew he would come back, but not now.

Not at this moment.

I'm supposed to fight him,

To hit him with everything I've got.

And I do,

But one time, I was sitting in my room when suddenly,

He came,

And took me from myself.

He showed me his ways in which I thought were evil and dark.

And at that moment, I was questioning if he truly was my enemy.

I force myself to say yes, but all of the things he told me that day.

He said he was the only one who understood me.

He said that he knew what I was, and what I would become.

He said he saw us, in my future, working together, side by side.

Is this really true?

Everyone else says that he needs to be stopped.

Some even say that he should be killed.

But I don't kill.

And something deep inside me tells me that he can't be stopped.

Could it be that he is trying to help me,

Or is he trying to hurt me?

I can't tell right now.

All I know is that the fear that I've kept locked inside me for so long

Is finally slipping away,

Just like my hope,

And just like my faith.

Can I trust no one now, or am I just hoping to be trusted?

Fumes from his fire surround me

And cloud my mind.

He has scarred my mind,

As well as my body.

Just his touch caused these scars.

But the scars only hurt for less than a second.

Is this another one of his tricks

Or can I not just feel pain anymore?

I try to stop him,

And I always think I've beaten the living Hell out of him,

And he's finally gone for good.

But somehow, he always returns.

Why is he after me?

On this day?

All I want is for this day to be over.

I want things to go back to normal.

I just wish this wasn't happening.

But it makes me wonder.

Is he my main target?

Am I endangering the ones I love and care about because of him?

Why is this happening to me?

Was it something I did in the past to cause him to do this to me?

And what if he is purely a minion in a scheme of someone more powerful?

God…

I don't even want to think about it.

But if this is all true, then I'll need to find out more.

Until then, I have to run away,

Even though I know it will do no good,

That's all I can do.

Because of him.

He has returned for me.

And he's coming, soon.

I can feel it.

I'll take him down once and for all.

I'll make sure that he won't return again.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, there you are. A heapin' helping of Raven's confusions. Oh, and I hope you people know that by the 'as well as my body' line in this poem refers to the 'warning markings' brought by Slade and Trigon. ...Anyways..._

_I'll be back tomorrow. So, have that to look forward to if you have a horrible, dreadful Monday! PLEASE REVIEW! Come on, you know you want to..._

_The next chapter: Terra's back with another 'Confession' to B.B. Check it out soon!_


	8. A Confession

**Life Under Pages**

* * *

**A/N: **_So, how are you guys and gals doing? I'm doing well, oh, except for the fact that I SPRAINED MY FINGER TODAY! And, you know, you kinda need those to type. Well, I suppose you can type with your toes or somethin', but anyways, I'M IN PAIN! Volleyball's a pain... literally. So, right now, I'm using a pencil to type. Yeah, I know how weird that sounds but it works. Try it for yourself if ya don't believe me! But, despite my-_ahem_- life-threatening injury, I bring to you...another poem! -_thunderous applause from out of nowhere- 

_Oh yes, and thank you _**StarSoSweet**_(Let me know when the one-shot's up and I'll check it out!)and _**MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth**_(Where do you have the TIME to make a spikey pipe?) __for reviewing so quickly. You both rock, as do all who review!_

_So enjoy and review. It's my version of sugar... which is gooood._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: A Confession**

_A Terra to Beast Boy poem_

I'm watching you sleep just for today,

And pray that it will last.

The peace that rests upon your face,

I've never seen in the past.

I was watching you speak a while ago,

And hoped that you'd go on.

The way your words, they had no end,

Your spirit seems so strong.

I was watching you fight the other day,

And prayed my tears would dry.

All this, I know was done for me,

And couldn't figure out why.

I was watching you smile an hour ago,

I stared in total awe.

Was it me that made you shine?

Was it triumph that I saw?

And all this time you've waited,

And all this time you've helped,

And all the things you sacrificed,

For me to grow up well.

And all the tears you dried,

And all the pain you soothed,

And all the triumphs you have to hide,

Without a simple 'thank-you.'

But I'm watching you today, right now,

And I realized I can't wait,

To tell how much I appreciate,

And love you in every way.

* * *

**A/N: **_Awwwwww! That's so sweet! And sad in a way, since Terra's NORMAL now! I mean, come on! Who wants to be normal? I'd choose living in a T- shaped tower while fighting crime and eating vast amouts of pizza over going to high school (or any school) anyday! But,I don't go to high school yet, I will when the next school year starts. But still, when I read over this, I knew it had something to with Terra, but you can choose when this takes place. Use your imaginations! I know you have it in ya!_

_... Let me get straight to the point: REVIEW! It's like using your imaginations, but with electricity and buttons! Thanx ya!_

_The Next Chapter: Beast Boy is dying to forgive Terra, but drowning in his rage over her betrayal! Check it out hopefully by Friday! _


	9. Drowning

Life Under Pages

* * *

**A/N: **_For anyone mad at me for not updating sooner, I know I've said this in half of my A/Ns but I'M WICKEDLY SORRY! To express my apologies, I bought cookies for you all! I'm not sure what kind you want, but if you really want them, you'll have to tell me in the review. My only rule is that I don't do raisin cookies. -shudders in disgust-_

_Anyways, the 3-week pause was worth it for me. I got to write new poems for the story (including the semi B.B. and Raven one I promised a while ago) and I'm finally a straight-A student! I never have been one before soI 'm very happy. Oh, of course. I also need to thank my loyal reviewers:_ **MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth **(I'm not trying to confuse you because now, I'm late too! PS: I'll review for your story/stories really soon, I promise!),**Ramdomgirl14 **(Terra and Beast Boy fans... UNITE!), **StarSoSweet **(Or... Sunny724... wait, which one are you now? well, whichever one you are, I'll check out the Rob/Star one... not sure about the other one), _and my newest reviewer..._**Rocky-White Wolf of Curses **(thanks for your reviews... all 8 of them! You rock! Plus, thanks for the hugs and cookie!)!

_But now, without futher delay, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's my next chapter! It's angsty at first but read it 'til the end and it'll be worth it!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Drowning**

_A Beast Boy to Terra poem_

I look at you and my anger rages

Like an ocean,

A vast sea of wasted feelings,

And precious time.

Hurt by the things

You said and did to me,

And the things you didn't think I'd hear,

Or you didn't think I'd find out.

They always find their way back to me,

And the gaps and oceans between us

Grow wider

And deeper

And vaster.

As words get between us

Until neither one of us know what to say,

And nothing is left to do

But turn around and look the other way.

Telling lies,

To let to other one know who's not hurt the most.

When really all it does

Is tear me up inside.

My empty heart is screaming,

Fighting against the currents of love and hate,

Pulling away from each other,

Like the moon and the ocean

As we grow apart.

I want to talk,

I want to try to work things out

And repair the rift that keeps growing.

But words get in the way.

We get angrier and more frustrated.

But how do I explain how I feel

And how much I want to go back

To the way things were before,

And do all the things that used to be important,

But are now forbidden,

Because one of us might let our guard down

And say or do something we'll regret.

But somehow,

As I sit here and think this,

Not because I want to

But because I have to,

For you and myself,

The rift seems to heal itself,

And the ocean doesn't seem quite so bottomless.

And I'm smiling again,

Because I know someday,

That you'll think the same thing,

And know I was too,

And understand it and me

And the way I feel.

Because you always have,

And I know you always will.

It's the bond that reaches over the ocean

And repairs torn heart,

Something only you can understand.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, didn't I write that it would be worth it? Huh? Yep, I thought so. So, what'd ya think? Review and tell me! Or... at least review for the cookie I said I'd get ya!_

_THE NEXT CHAPTER (ooh... dramatic)- After many months (over a year, right?) of bottling up memories, feelings, and very unjoyous emotions, Starfire poeticallyrecalls all that she's been through with her sister... and she's not the happiest alien on Tamaran!Check it out soon, sooner than 3 weeks. But this gives you time to review! PLEEZE, do it for the cookies!_


	10. My Sister, My Enemy

**Life Under Pages

* * *

**

**_A/N:_**_ DRUM ROLL PLEASE!_

_-drum rolls by-_

_"LADIEEEEEEES AND GENTLEMEN, I AM BACK!"_

_-scattered applause- _

_(glad for the support), but I suppose it has been a while since my last chapter, huh? _

_Well, I'm back to finish this story up! ...Not in this chapter though, there's still 7 more to go, including more deep darkness from Raven, Robin and Starfire poems, Terra and Beast Boy, and even a semi Raven and Beast Boy one (I don't support Raven and Beast Boy as much as I do BB and Terra but I got a request so it's more of a 'Raven secretly confessing to Beast Boy' poem.) So, please, if I have any loyal reviewers left, keep reviewing! I love y'all in a healthy way! So thanks to the people who reviewed for my last poem:_ **Randomgirl14 **(I love any BB and Terra poems too! That's why I write them!), **Sunny724 **(I love the idea of you doing a poem story thing like mine, and I don't mind at all, I'm actually quite flattered. Who knows? It's been such a long time since my last update, you might have already! I'll check later just to be sure...), **MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth** (Or I guess now you're **BeastBoy66** but you'll still be Mega to me! Please don't take that as an insult, I didn't mean for it to be an insult! But I love how you're the first reviewer/first review that didn't fully love my last poem! Thanx for your brutal honesty!), and the newest reviewer: **Memoria Muse **(You didn't ask for a cookie! Why not? Don't you like 'em? Just kidding, thanx for the review.)

_Ok, I'm taking a new approach with this poem, which is more like an opinionated story more than a poem. It's something I just created yesterday, so I'm not sure if this will be one of my best. But you know what they say: You are your biggest critic. So who knows? Well, you will once you R&R for it! _

_So kick back and relax and read the newest installment of Life Under Pages!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans and not only that but I also don't have the M&M, chocolate chip, and quadruple extra large chocolate chip cookies because they got eaten by my evil little brother so right now, I'm sending you mental images of your requested sugary sweets! Sorry!

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: My Sister, My Enemy**

_A Starfire to Blackfire poem, Inspired by 'Sisters', 'Betrothed', and 'Go!'_

It is very ironic that two people who share the same genetic structure can be so different while having such a disliking for one another.

We are both from the same world and we are very much family,

But I sometimes find myself wondering if sharing the same blood really means anything.

She is very competitive, yet she is successful at everything she attempted.

And I am always a few years behind, in the second place, and always trying to catch up.

I would secretly resent her excessive winnings in childhood races and battles against me.

When I reached the age of adolescence, I was forcefully taken by the Gordanians, long hated rivals of Tamaran, as a prize for the Citadel in exchange for peace.

But with the help of my friends of Earth, I was freed of such an awful task and wished to live out the rest of my days on this planet where kindness could be expressed freely and daily whenever desired.

Soon after, I joined a newly formed crime-fighting team, sworn to protect the new city I now lived in and all of the citizens who lived here as well.

I became a member of the Teen Titans.

And I believe it was no sooner than this that she envied me.

She arrived to Earth to visit me and my friends,

Or at least, that is what I first thought.

I thought she had changed from the way she was as a child.

But I was wrong.

Apparently, she was a wanted criminal by the Centauri Police and she did not come to visit.

She came to wrongfully accuse me for her crime.

Months later, she took over as Grand Ruler of Tamaran, but not by anybody's choice, but her own, and forced me to betroth the Prince of Drenthax 4, his name of which I cannot remember.

And just like everything else she has tried, she thought she would succeed in doing these horrid things because she thought I was still the same:

The smaller, weaker, younger sister that I was when we were younger.

She is my enemy, but she is my sister as well.

But on both occasions, I proved to her that even though I will always be her younger sister, I will never be weaker.

Never again.

Blackfire underestimated me, and for that, she is weaker.

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: _**_Ok, I really don't think that was one of my best. It definitely turned out to be more of an opinionated recap story than a poem. But Please review, maybe give me some criticism? Thanx!_

_THE NEXT CHAPTER: Finally, a drop of Raven and BB! Raven compares her relationship with Beast Boy to that of Terra's. And Raven shows emotions rarely ever seen: jealousy, guilt, and love? Check it out soon! Cross my heart and hope to be eaten by rabid ferrets...!_

_Oh, and check out a great story that, for some reason beyond my comprehension, isn't_ _getting much attention: **It's Raining, It's Pouring **by_ **Memoria Muse**_: ''When a fierce storm hits Jump City, the Titans have no choice but to head for their basement. But before they can become cozy, they have some unexpected visitors.' It's Robin/Starfire with bits of Beast Boy/Terra and Cyborg/one of the unexpected visitors. In the meantime, I gotta find more cookies! Peace out!_


	11. She

**Life Under Pages

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Well, I have to say, this is the fastest update I've done for a while. Go figure. I just felt bad for leaving you guys and gals hangin', so I'm giving you this chapter now! Unfortunately, I can't guarantee that I'll be Miss Speedy McUpdate for long. I'll be updating at least every 5 days to once a week, depending on my mood. Anyways... umm... wow. For once, I have nothing else to say. That's a definite first on FF. _

_So, why don't I just skip to the thanx: _

**Memoria Muse **(I write a lot more non-rhyming poems than rhyming ones, rhyming ones seem more like ready-to-be songs, plus I'm not the best rhymer in the world, So you'll be seeing only 1 more rhyming poem. The rest will be, as you put it, non-conventional. Thanx for the virtual cookie, I'll work on your desired cookie as well!), **Sunny724 **(So you're writing stories about Harry Potter? Or are you trying to think of stories? Or do you already have stories of HP out? Details!.?.! Just kidding...well, I do want to know, but sorry for flippin' out for a sec. I'm consumed in 3 shows myself: Teen Titans (ok, well that one was kinda unnecessary to say), Lost, and most recently, FullMetal Alchemist. Since they hardly show TT anymore (wwwwwwwwaaaaahhhhh!), and ABC's showing Lost reruns, FMA's my main squeeze. But I still love TT! Anyway, thanx for the review.) and **BeastBoy66 **(You love cookie dough too?.!.? Hey, I don't want anyone to get hurt, I love cookie dough, especially cookie dough ice cream, my favorite. I'll send in a special shipment ASAP. And don't worry, words hurt me sometimes, but not typed ones, and I can't cry about it (well, not really cry...) on a site in which you get criticized. To me, I take it as food for thought. Besides, I said in the last chapter that I appreciated your brutal honesty. I'm just glad you reviewed! I won't kill you, I knew the poem wasn't gonna be one of my best and brightest. Thanx Mega! (Sorry, still a habit!)) But where are you **Randomgirl14**?

_...So I guess I found something(s) to say...hehehe..._

_This chapter is not Beast Boy and Raven, nor is it Beast Boy and Terra. It's sort of a love triangle in which Raven says how she feels about BB (not to him, to herself). This takes place sometime after Aftershock and Spellbound. Bear with me, I, personally, think it's good but just be open-minded; it's better than the last chapter!_

_DISCLAIMER: You know I wouldn't be here if I owned Teen Titans! God! Just kidding. But seriously, I don't own them.

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: She**

_A Raven to Beast Boy poem, Inspired by events taking place in between 'The Terra Saga' and 'Spellbound'_

My feelings are mixed.

I know that you liked her,

I bet you even loved her,

And I know, even now, you still do.

But she's not here.

I know she'll come back someday,

But not now.

And you don't even notice me.

You don't realize that I'm still here for you.

I'm still here but you ignore me.

All of your attention,

All your thoughts,

All your love,

Is for her.

When will you realize that she doesn't feel the same?

If she did love you,

Then she'd be here, with you.

She wouldn't have turned away and

She wouldn't have taken your love and

She wouldn't have broken your heart.

God, who am I kidding?

She _did _love you,

And your feelings were exactly the same.

But she betrayed you.

She betrayed all of us.

And yet, you forgive her.

But I would never do that to you,

Or to anyone for that matter.

You don't realize it,

But you're breaking _my _heart too.

You can't see the truth, even when it's right in front of you.

You told me that I'm not alone.

Were you were you saying something more than "I'm here for you as a friend?"

Is that all I'll ever be to you?

We've had moments, and they really did mean something to me.

But, now I have to question if they meant even a little bit to you.

When will you realize that I _do _have emotions, just like she did?

I can and do feel,

Beyond what you see on the outside.

I can feel happiness,

Sadness,

Anger,

Jealousy,

And love.

There are rare moments from you,

When you're not your annoying self

And you actually care,

About our friends

And about me.

And then all of the things you've done to bother me are out the window.

When it's just you and me.

I thought you liked me the way I do toward you

And I thought that maybe, just maybe,

I would have a shot with you.

I thought that I would finally get to feel the way others do when they love someone.

But then reality came crashing down on me when _she _came,

And all of my dreams were shattered,

And my heart was broken into a million pieces.

Just like yours was.

And just when your heart was started to heal,

You took back the same person who scarred it in the first place?

I guess, that there's nothing I can do.

You two were obviously in love.

Even though I will always like you as more than a friend.

I could even love you enough to tell you... someday.

But for now, answer me this, Beast Boy:

If Terra was ever to come back,

Would you go crawling back to her,

Or would you ever give me a chance?

* * *

**A/N: **_Ok, so it was longer than I thought, but hey, no harm in that. Anyways, I hope you all aren't too mad that I wrote something dancing along the line of BB and Raven. But it was a request! I can't deny that! But that was my one and only one, so if you wanna flame me, go ahead, but be kind!_

_NEXT CHAPTER: Terra's pent-up anger toward the Titans finally comes out. But it's not, I rewrite not, not, NOT a Terra Bashing poem. It's her expressing her feelings after Slade brainwashed her into betraying the Titans, taking place during 'Aftershock pt.1', ok? _

_Until then, review, PLEASE review! It's better than the last chapter and you know it! Thanx!_


	12. Imaginary

**Life Under Pages

* * *

**

**A/N:**_ Ok, so I've been getting fried by the sun. How about you guys? Yep, I heard Queens (NY) hasn't had power for a week! No fans, no AC, and no refrigerators (to stick your head in if you're desperate!). Well, hopefully, the majority of them have battery-powered fans and pools! But I don't live in NY so my hopes and thoughts are with you in your time of unbearable heat. _

_Anyways, here are the thanx: _**Sunny724 **(Glad you liked it. I mean, you're the one who requested a BB and Raven poem earlier in the year in the first place, I think. But, yeah, I don't understand Raven and Cy pairings either. It's kinda weird. And about the HP stories you're working on, are they based off of the movies or the books? Because I love the movies but can never get through the books! Nonetheless, I am a fan of HP so, can't wait to read what ever you come up with; just let me know when they're posted! Thanx for the review.), **Memoria Muse **(This one was sad? Sad as in pathetic or sad as in Raven being sad? Thanx for the review other than that! Wow, I'm amazed that half the people I know love cookie dough ice cream... Mmm, that actually sounds pretty good right now...) and **BeastBoy66** (I heart vacation too! Anyway, an A-? So you're grading me now? And I did say that it was going to be BB and Rae, several times in fact. Thanx for reviewing!)

_So, you guys are not only getting the 'Terra's thoughts during Aftershock pt.1' WHICH I should remind you all is not, Not, NOT (!) a Terra bashing story, but I'm also submitting a poem my cousin, Sam wrote called 'I'm Sorry' at the end! I see it as a 'Terra's thoughts during Aftershock pt.2" sort of poem, even though she said it has nothing to do with Teen Titans. But, oh well! That's what it seems like to me! But if you like it or don't, leave a separate comment for her please! I love the exclamation points today! _

_So, here it is, the newest member of the LUP family! (Life Under Pages, LUP, I just thought of that.) The heat is frying my brain… I hate the downsides of summer, like the sun..._

_Disclaimer: No Teen Titans for me, no Teen Titans for you too. What a surprise.

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: Imaginary**

_A Terra to the Titans poem, inspired by 'Aftershock pt.1'_

How could you be so blind,

And not know that everything I said and did was fake?

How could you be so stupid,

And not realize I never really was your friend?

How could you not see that everything you thought was real was just an illusion,

And everything that I told you was just one big lie?

How could you not hear

All the evil things I said and did behind your back?

How could you be so naïve,

Telling me your darkest secrets knowing that I'd just give them away?

Why did I do it?

Maybe it's just the way I am.

I can't believe you trusted me after all this time.

I thought you were smarter that this;

I guess I was wrong.

Because everything that happened was imaginary.

All the things I did, said, and even liking you was pretend.

So now you know what you thought was a real act was just that:

An act that you all fell for.

And after all the lying, after the betrayal,

I can't believe you even bothered with me anyway.

After all the suffering and pain in more ways than one,

You feel hurt but life still goes on.

And none of you, especially you, Beast Boy, meant a thing to me.

You were just a mission for me to complete.

And now that I have,

This whole thing will soon be nothing but a bad dream to me.

* * *

**A/N: **_No, no, no. Not done yet. Remember? Sam's poem? Yeah... you remember now, don't you? I promise it's not as long. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**I'm Sorry**

_Terra to the Titans, inspired by 'Aftershock pt.2'_

I'm drowning,

In my sorrows.

So pitiful,

Even I feel bad for me.

I'm alone,

Surrounded by my fears.

I just want to die.

All I can do is cry.

I feel like

I'm so stupid.

Why?

Why must things be this way?

Why can't we forget this?

Please just forgive me.

I'm so sorry.

Can't you see

What my guilt's doing to me?

I can barely see

With this dark around me.

I feel so cold.

But can't you see I'm sorry?

* * *

**(real) A/N: **_Hooray! You guys got a two for one deal! Well, like I wrote before, just review separately for both if you liked either of them! _

_NEXT CHAPTER: Robin and Starfire, need I write more? Well, it's Robin to Star and it's non-rhyming, but NOT like my last not-so-good non-rhyming poem in Ch. 10! See you all when I'm not dying of heat!_


	13. Blind

**Life Under Pages**

**-**the-line-button-was-not-working-so-I'm-using-lines-

**A/N: **_Hey! What's up? Why am I asking you, you can't exactly answer me, can ya? Well, however you're doing, I'm sure it's better than me. I've been going to memorial services for deceased loved ones and a wake for my friend's father, who, coincidentally, is a FanFiction writer herself, mainly in the Danny Phantom section. All of this happening in July, which also happens to be my brother and 3 of my cousins' Birthdays. But, with this happening, I have had to take a temporary hiatus, clearing my head. But I would like to dedicate this poem (though it has nothing to do with death), to and in memory of, _Scott Meagher, Dillon Geary, and Daniel Glass. _I'm wicked sorry if I made you all depressed!_

_Anyways, here are the thanx: _**Memoria Muse **_(AKA: The only one who hasn't changed their penname! YAY! Just kidding. I don't hate people who change their names; it's just confusing for me to remember! So thank you for that, and thanks for the non-pathetic review. It's been hot over in New England too, but the nights are ridiculously cold! It got to 66 degrees last night! And I do like the majority of my poems too, despite the 'you're your own worst critic' thing.), _**BeastBoy66 **_(AKA: Probably the only person besides me who reads profiles! I'll definitely check out your story after this, and I know I'm late posting but I had to go to my grandparents' house! Out of curiosity, what does the 66 in your penname stand for, if it does stand for anything at all? I really hope you were being sarcastic about that 'loving the noise of smelly generators' comment, and you're STILL grading me? Sheesh, I feel like I'm in school again. Thanx for the review, Mega. Sorry, let me know if you want me to stop calling you that!), _and **Snow-Leopard-Patronus **_(AKA: Sunny AKA: Starsosweet. Seriously S-L-P, WHY do you keep changing your name? Oh, well. It's probably none of my business. But just wondering, you said you were gonna send me some of your poems to read over? What happened? Anyways I'm very flattered that you like my poems so much and I know yours are bound to be good too, but I won't know unless you send 'em to me. Let me know, and thanx for the review!)_

..._Heh heh... sorry if the thanx were too long, but I haven't updated in a while, and I got a lot to say!_

_By the way, does ANYONE know where the FanFiction logo went? It used to be a huge light bulb, not a tiny globe! _

_Allllllll Righty then! Let me tell ya 'bout this poem (it will be short). It's Robin and Starfire (yay!) and well, it doesn't sound like Robin would say this, but I know he's definitely thinking of this! Hope you boys and girls like this!_

_DISCLAIMER: There are Teen Titans action figures, clothes, the series, dvds, the movie, and I own none of these! So there! –sob- !_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Blind

_A Robin to Starfire poem_

My friend is so beautiful but she's blind to it.

She has exotic alien features, like her full lips and her amazing emerald-green eyes.

They say that eyes are the window to the soul.

If this is true, then she has the most gentle, caring, pure soul that I have never seen in anyone else on this Earth.

And just a glance into her eyes will get me lost in them.

Her hair is a silky auburn color,

And her skin is a different color than a person's on Earth, but it, too, is smooth and flawless.

Her figure is one that many other girls would probably kill to have.

But although her beauty is so evident on the outside, it's what she has inside, her heart, that draws so many people to her.

Her shining personality,

Her kindness and compassion,

Her tenderness and innocence,

And her voice is that of an angel.

Added that she is also very talented in innumerable ways.

Including the way she fights.

Her eye beams will have anybody at her mercy.

And she's one of the strongest people on Earth, literally.

But despite all of this, she still doesn't realize how special she is.

Especially to me.

So how do I convince her that she really is the one holding this team together?

Without her, we would be split apart, and we wouldn't all be the close friends that we are today.

And she and I wouldn't be as close as we are.

I want to tell her.

I want to tell her how I really feel about her.

But what if she doesn't feel the same?

What happens if I tell her?

Would that ruin our friendship?

Still, I wonder what would happen if she did feel the same.

She doesn't know how much she means to me.

She's always lifting my spirits up, cheering me on, listening to my problems, and always being there for me, through good and bad times.

Nothing can replace what we have, and I'll always stand by her.

Lifting her spirits up, cheering her on, listening to her problems, and always being there for her, through good and bad times.

I will have to tell her someday soon.

I can't hide how I feel for much longer.

And I will repay her for what she's done for me.

I believe that she's been placed in my life for many reasons,

But for one reason in particular:

To find a new feeling I've never had before: Love.

Love, for her.

I love her.

Starfire.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**A/N: **_Ok, that didn't exactly come out the way I'd planned. I hope you guys like it, but I'm getting 'wonderful' comments from the critic in my head. So until then, review and let me know! Right now, I gotta find something to shut the critic up! Hey, **BeastBoy66, **can I borrow one of your metal pipes?_

_NEXT CHAPTER: Star returns the favor for Robin in a 'Hopeful' and Robin/Starfire poem! Catch ya later!_


	14. I Hope

**Life Under Pages**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **_What's up readers? Sorry for the delay. My reason? Four words: I hate high school! Homework on the first day. I'm still trying to get the feeling back in my hand from writing so much but the upside: I'm doing review columns in my school newspaper 'The Prowl'. So, other than that exciting news about my life (yeah, right), here's the thanx:_

_WHY ARE THERE ONLY 2? Oh well, here we go: _**BeastBoy66 **(...Why do you have so many pipes? Never mind, I'll take all of them, if that's ok. I'll mail 'em back to you. I kinda figured after the first time you graded me that you'd be doing it more often, just as I've done to you in the past. That's where the whole 'what goes around comes around' saying comes in. But a C? –sigh- Don't worry, this poem is better, I'm sure of it, and I won't kill you. I Do have your pipes, though...) and **Memoria Muse **(Well, in the U.S. on Friday, the premiere of the Teen Titans movie is gonna come and, unless you already know, Robin and Raven fans are gonna start crying when they see how strong the Robin/Starfire bond REALLY is! Oh, and I know this subject died weeks ago, being the smart writer that I am, I finally realized that centigrade is the same thing as Celsius and I don't use Celsius, I use Fahrenheit! So yay, I'm not confused so much anymore! But anyways, thanx for the review.) But where are you S-L-P?

_So, obviously it's the 5-year anniversary of September 11th, and unlike the last poem, this one actually has to do with 9/11. Not intentionally, it still has to do with Robin and Starfire and it rhymes (my last rhyming poem, so enjoy it if that's what kind of stuff you like!) but I figured it sounded like something for 9/11. I'd like to dedicate this poem in memory of the people lost on 9/11._

_And here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again! Hehe, sorry, I've got a wicked bad obsession with that OK GO song. But like it says 'Here is goes again!'_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I Hope

_A Starfire to Robin poem_

I hope you sing to all the angels,

Loud and clear,

I hope you'll always try new things,

And never give into fear.

I hope you fall in love,

With one who makes your world go round,

I hope that if you fall out,

Your feet stay on the ground.

I hope that you can understand,

That true love waits for you,

That you may have to wait a while,

But when it comes, it will be true.

I hope I hope you find a rainbow,

And realize it's worth the rain,

I hope that through your journey,

You'll learn to balance smiles with pain.

I hope that you will realize,

Life's not always on your side,

I hope you know when hope is lost,

In me, you can confide.

I hope that your glowing smile,

Will bring someone out of gloom,

I hope that you taste your life,

With more than just a spoon.

I hope that when you're lost,

You are also one to find,

And I hope that your hand,

Will be the right size for mine.

I hope you watch the stars shoot by,

Upon a grassy hill.

I hope you know I love you,

Always have and always will.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **_So, that was sort of fluff-filled. I think it fits Starfire personally, but what about you guys? Review! Including you S-L-P!_

_NEXT CHAPTER: The second to last chapter of the series/story. Wow, already? That was fast. Well, Raven expresses more of her angsty feelings through her darkness and her fate. Catch you all later! _


	15. Fate

**Life Under Pages**

_(singing)-_

_Give my regards to my readers! _

_(stops, now sobbing)_

_I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER AND A HALF!.!.!_

_I'm not going to make any excuses other than... High School SUX! Sorry if that was kinda, well, straight forward, but any freshman on this site can agree with me that they've live one day or everyday thinking that. _

_AND this chapter was originally going to go up on Saturday! So this (by 'this' I mean posting this chapter on Tuesday), really isn't my fault! FanFiction was 'down' apparently. I swear on a stack of Teen Titans comics, I have a witness!_

_And now, the academy awards for best authors/reviewers go to: _

**BeastBoy66 **(aka: My witness! And what's this about giving me a flaming F?.?.? Huh?.!.?.! Well, FINE! BE THAT WAY! Just kidding, thanks for the review, and I'll checkout your stories soon. But seriously, no Fs!) _and _**Memoria Muse **(Stop crying for my poems!.!.! It makes me sad too! By the way what stories are you workin' on these days? Anyways, thanks for the review!)

_So, here's the 2nd to last chapter of my story. (people gasping and crying...yeah right) I know, I know, I can't believe it's coming to an end either. But I want to write right now that I will not, again NOT, label this story as complete. Why? Because, I'm an authoress and a poet but I am more of a poet. And I know in the near future, I'll create some new pieces of poetry relating to or based off of the show we all know and miss, Teen Titans. So, my loyal reviewers, keep an eye out for unexpected chapters! But now, here is the 2nd to last chapter in my first poetry/story... for the time being!_

_Oh! First, here's an ad: STILL MISSING- the FanFiction logo. DESCRIPTION- a huge light bulb, not a tiny globe! _

_And STILL MISSING:_ **Snow Leopard Patronus**! _Where'd you go? (I love that song... wow, I'm so random today!)_

_Disclaimer: The movie rocked and if I did own TT, the Trouble in Tokyo DVD would be coming out NOW, NOT IN FEBRUARY!.!.! _

* * *

Fate

_A Raven to the Titans poem, inspired by 'Birthmark'_

Yesterday was normal, although the truth remained inside of me.

I was here in my room, and everything but this lingering truth was the same.

Then, what makes today so different?

Today, I'm sitting in the exact same spot as yesterday

And something doesn't feel right.

Something is seeping into my windows,

Crawling under the cracks of my door,

Squeezing through my walls.

It feels like there's another presence with me,

As the air around me seems to get more humid.

One day goes by and I'm a day closer to fulfilling what I was born to do.

I'm getting closer to my destiny.

But why is it that people always give you opinions, ideas,

And tell you what your destiny is when even you don't know yet?

Why do people choose your fate for you?

The heat is getting worse.

It's getting harder and harder to breathe and I can't think straight anymore.

Prophecies, destinies, options, opinions, ideas dreams.

Whichever word you chose, they will all be caused by fate,

And fate is caused by the universe,

And even God himself if he exists in this world.

Am I the only person who feels this?

Am I the only person who is going through this?

Or is there a chance that they were wrong and that it's just some sort of phase?

My heart is beating faster and faster,

Pounding hard against my chest.

My breathing is becoming slow and shallow.

Beadlets of nervous sweat are rolling down my forehead.

With every word I say and every heartbeat,

There is a noise resonating inside my head.

My palms are sweaty, my legs are shaking.

Sharp pains stab me inside and out.

Everything is going black,

Until Hell literally surrounds me,

And fire rises from my floor.

I feel as if I'm slowly and painfully losing control of my body.

The heat is becoming unbearable.

Oxygen is being pumped out of my lungs.

Who would've known that this would be so hard,

Physically and mentally?

Agonizing days and sleepless nights trying to find my destiny.

Somewhere, it's hidden from all of the corruption and confusion of the world.

People trying to choose for me.

Though I don't know it yet, it's still my fate, isn't it?

Why are others trying to tell me?

Are they trying to live out what they could never do through me?

Are they trying to confuse me?

Are they trying to cover something that they don't want me to know?

Is this whole thing a lie?

Is my fate a lie, a joke?

Everyone tells me that what it holds is bad.

They say it will cause terrible things.

And they say that there's nothing I can do to change that.

That it was already decided and confirmed the day I was born.

But this has to be a lie, too.

It just has to be wrong.

I would never want anything bad to happen because of me.

I know that you can't always get what you want,

But if this is true, I want it to change.

I know I can change it.

There has to be a way.

I won't let this happen.

I won't let what they say come true.

Why am I letting this affect me now?

Maybe they're wrong.

They have to be wrong.

The humidity is inhuman.

It's crushing me.

And all I can do is fearfully look on.

I'm so confused.

Why is this happening?

What am I really born to do?

For what purpose am I alive?

Who will reveal my destiny?

Who will accept my fate?

It's my life, but I don't know all of these things,

And I can't answer my own questions.

As I slowly lose control over myself, I guess I'll never know.

It's my destiny, but time is running out.

* * *

**A/N: **_So, an extremely long poem for you guys! That's my (late) Thanksgiving present for you guys! Oh, and just in case you couldn't catch this in the poem, this is based off of 'Birthmark', but centers more around the scene when Raven's waiting for 'six more hours' to pass by and the fire comes into her room. But it's in-depth! Like that stupid new TV invention supposedly for girls and guys!!! (hehehe... I love sugar...)_

_NEXT CHAPTER: Well, I want to make this last chapter special so only I know! Sorry, but don't worry, I'll have it posted by X-mas eve. Not ON X-mas eve, BY X-mas eve. Thanx so much for reading. Till next time,_

_PEACE ON EARTH AND THE INTERNET TOO! _


	16. Anytime

**Life Under Pages**

**A/N: **_Ok, no more excuses (FOR REAL), and no more 'I'm sorry' s (FOR REAL)! And here's why: This, sadly, is the final chapter of Life Under Pages. (WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!) I'm very sad and I hope that people who like this collection of poems fic., will like real stories I plan to write in the future._

_So, how's the weather for all of y'all? Up here, it's hail and icy roads, no snow (yet), but the traditional Nor' Easter is coming soon. But it's still Valentine's day, so I must trudge on through this gnarly weather and write! And, as you've hopefully guessed by now, this poem is about love! Well... kinda. It's, well... you'll have to read for yourself! But now for this story's final thanx, who also win the best authors/ reviewers award:_

**BeastBoy66 **(I didn't know you were THAT much of a poetry addict that you had to read 17 pieces a day just to keep you sane! So... how's the weather? Just kidding, It sucks here too! Anyways, you win, congrats, and thanx!) and **Memoria Muse **(Stay on FanFiction for a little bit longer! You win! But thank you and write a story here sometime!!!)

_I'm so close to sobbing... no, not really, but I'm kind of sad about that. But here is a little disclaimer I wrote last chapter that I will repeat: I will not label this story as complete. I'm an authoress and a poet but I am more of a poet. I know in the near future, I'll create some new pieces of poetry relating to or based off of the show we all know and miss, Teen Titans. So, keep an eyes open for unexpected chapters, and behold, my last chapter, featuring a couple, that we can all agree on, are in L-O-V-E! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but sugar rushes take the pain away! ...not really, I'm still lonely without the Titans._

Anytime

_A Robin to Starfire poem, inspired by Apprentice parts 1 and 2, Masks, and Haunted_

I'm sitting here,

Reflecting on the months gone by,

And I stumble upon memories that I kept shoved in the back of my mind for so long.

And now I realize why.

Anything bad I've done,

Any mistakes that I've made,

I've tried so hard to forget so they wouldn't come back to haunt me in my sleep.

But in this waking hour, I, on my own, now remember everything,

As clear as if it had happened yesterday.

All of those bad things I said and did.

All of the flaws I've created.

All of the things I thought were right, but turned out to be wrong.

Now that I think about it, I really don't mean any of what I've done.

And now that I think more about my sins, I realize that I can no longer shrug them away.

I have to face them.

So I want to tell you:

Anytime I said something stupid or hurtful,

I'm sorry.

I don't feel that way anymore, and I don't want you to think that I ever did.

Whether I was angry, upset, or ready to scream my lungs out out of frustration,

I wasn't thinking clearly,

But that's no excuse.

Anytime I broke your trust,

I'm sorry.

You've given me more than my share of chances,

And your faith in me has been broken repeatedly.

I don't deserve more chances,

And I don't deserve your trust,

Though I would love to have it,

I don't deserve it.

Anytime I physically hurt you,

That's the thing I want to apologize for the most.

I've never truly been able to get those images of you in pain out of my head,

No matter how hard I've tried,

And I regret more than anything that I'm the one who caused it.

More than once.

And I know that I'll have to face my regrets everyday,

But as for now,

I'm sorry.

You've been one of the best friends I've ever had, maybe more,

You help me out so much,

And I hate to see you go.

I made some mistakes,

But I'm only human,

And I'm sorry for every single one.

So I'm only asking,

Will you forgive me?

**A/N: **_Not as long as usual, but I think it's one of my best yet! But, I know this poem seems kind of depressing one for V-day, so my box of chocolates to you all (with no coconut flavors, of course... YUCK) is... a less depressing poem! YAY! But I know I got this poem from somewhere, although I just can't remember where... but it seems fitting to add it in, so I take all credit in posting it, but for whoever wrote it, way to go!_

You

One day the world might corrupt me,

But you will always be there by my side.

One day the pool of anger will consume me,

But I will know what's wrong and right.

They say blood is thicker than water,

And that the cup is always half full.

But whatever may come between us,

My heart will always have a piece of you.

**A/N: **_Short and sweet, gotta love poems like that! Anyways, please review, and watch out because I predict a strong helping of IMOWF in your future! Till next time FanFiction!_

_NEXT CHAPTER: Who knows? Weren't you paying attention to the last paragraph?_

PEACE ON EARTH AND THE INTERNET TOO!!!


End file.
